


An Unexpected Event

by BetaJones



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, F/M, Family Dinners, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaJones/pseuds/BetaJones
Summary: Gilbert and Ms.Stacy is having a Dinner with the Cuthbert at Green Gable. What happen when they arrive and find Anne is acting really strange?Story based off Netflix Series Anne with an Echaracters belong to Lucy Montgomery





	An Unexpected Event

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired with the scene in Anne of Green Gable TV TV Mini-Series (1985) and thought it might be great to add some of my idea into the story. Hope you enjoy. :)

Marilla invited Gilbert to the dinner in Green Gables tonight because Bash was still at the Bog with Mary helping her packing.   
They will be at Gilbert house by the day after tomorrow. She then worried that Gilbert will starved himself cause he is a growing boy   
and doesn't know how to cook a real food except for the breakfast. 

Since he was came back to Avonlea and had a Dinner on Christmas with them she grown fondly at the boy   
by his politeness and kind, But deep down even she wouldn't want to admit it to herself

Gilbert was reminded her of John Blythe once they was a child. She was really stricken when John passed away a year ago.   
She made a vowed that she'll take care of John Blythe son no matter what its cause and inviting Gilbert every time that she has a chance. 

 

Much to Anne dismay.

 

After Marilla told her that Gilbert will be at the Dinner with them this afternoon she doesn't exactly know what to feel. 

Surely they had got on a good term for a bit after Ms.Stacy incident and at school they still be a rival competition as Gilbert   
was yet far behind and trying to keep up with them. He getting good everyday which not much to Anne surprised.   
They bickering sometimes but it end with Anne stormed away and ignoring him. 

 

"Oh Marilla, Could I invite Ms.Stacy too?. Please Marilly Please!!" begging Anne eagerly.

"Anne!, you mustn't bother her time more than you already had everyday!" 

"But don't you think she would like to have a company once in a while on the wonderful evening like this?"

Marila thought for a second. her mind wander to the woman that she grown to like as well. 

"Another the guest wouldn't make a trouble" she said simply 

 

Beside, The more the merrier

 

"Well, let me go to her and ask her then, You watch the Stew and turn the fire down once it's ready. understood?"

"Yes Marilla!!" said Anne jumping up and down and clapping hands effervescent. and dance around the kitchen while sent Marilla to be on her way.   
five minutes later she turn off the fire. then ran to up stair and get change.

 

little does she know that there was a small rodent that typically has a pointed snout, relatively large ears and eyes,   
and a long tail jump on the pot and trying to licking the Stew but fell in to the pot instead.

 

When she came back to the Stew and see what inside she gasped loudly 

 

'Holy Gracious Heavenly Father bless me!!!' She thought horrified.

 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

 

Anne Heart dropping to her toes as she heard the sounds on the door. 

 

"What should I do? what you I do? what should I possibly do!!!!?? this is a disaster. Marilla is going to kill me!!" 

 

Thought Anne began to panic but she act quickly by took the paper near on the table and wrapped the little monster in it.   
she went to the black door and trow it away as far as she could, then rushed to the front door direction she tripped the table in the corner on the way.   
Anne cussed furiously and yanked the door open to see Gilbert Blythe grin at her brightly.

 

"Gilbert!! what are you doing here?" asked Anne with a high pitched voice. Gilbert gave her a question look

"Umm, Ms.Cuthbert was invited me for a Dinner?" 

"Er-R Right. Right of cause! c-come in do come in!" stammered Anne with every words she trying to say.

"Are you alright Anne?" Gilbert asked. gave her an uncertain look.

"Wh-what? oh yeah. YES! I'm perfectly incredibly fantastic fine!" She told him loudly. Too loudly 

And obviously she's noting but fine, She totally freaked out and to make it better in this situation  
Marilla is came back

 

With Ms.Stacy in trail. 

 

She gasped at the pair and stammered to Ms.Stacy

 

"He-Hello Ms.Stacy" 

"Hello Anne, Are you quite alright dear?" Asked Ms.Stacy as she saw her look livid and alarmingly than usual.

"Y-Yes M.MS.Stacy"

"Did you finished the Stew?" Marilla asked expectedly

 

She Look at Marilla with scared and she was trying to tell Marilla about the Mouse.  
but once she open her mouth no words coming out. They all now Staring confused at her.

 

"Anne, what happen to you?" Marilla asked. now she start to worry at the girl strange behavior.

"Um-uh- M- M arila" Oh heaven she tried, But she couldn't get it out 

 

The back door crack open suddenly and Matthew come in 

"Is Dinner ready?" 

"Yes, Now please take a seat all of you" 

Anne couldn't do anything more than to follow them.

 

Once they all on the table and finished to prey. Anne seem to still acting weirder out of the time. this was not go unnoticed by Gilbert   
as he is always staring and the girl every time she in the same room.

"Wow, this smell really nice" Ms.Stacy said and smell the Stew. Anne shot her a panic look.

 

'NO NO NO NO NO!'

 

when she was about to eat it, Anne shouting.

 

"DON'T EAT THE STEW MS.STACY!!!!"

 

frightened both Ms.Stacy and Matthew cause them to drop their folks on the floor. 

 

And Gilbert choked on his drink.

 

"Good Lord Anne!!, What gotten into you?!!" exclaimed Marilla and gave Anne furiously look.   
She looked down and mumbled a few word but no one hear a thing.

 

"Spit it out!!"

 

"There was a mouse in the Stew pot while I wasn't looking. I don't know how it got there. I took it out and throw it away.   
I couldn't find the gut in my heart to tell you when you came back, I'm sorry with every pieces of my soul Marilla"   
said Anne her voice was small and filled with guilt. 

 

"So that why you acting all weird the whole evening?" asked Gilbert with amused and playful smile while cleaning his face as he thought   
that Anne nearly poisoned them. She glare at him but doesn't say anything else as she afraid of Marilla wrath. 

 

Suddenly Ms.Stacy was start to snickers and laughing out loud she shaking violently with mirth and tears run down her face.   
soon Matthew is laughing as well and followed by Gilbert who couldn't hold back his own control anymore. 

 

Marilla was shocked. 

 

As she stared wide eyes and mouth gasped open by the scene in front of her and stare at Anne unbelievable,   
then she couldn't help but start to chuckled as well.

"Oh Anne, You sure as well really know how to welcome the guests with the unforgettable way"   
said Ms.Stacy looking at her fondly wiping away her tears.

 

This cracked Gilbert

 

"Wow Anne, I never thought that I could laugh this hard my whole life, Thank you!"   
breathed Gilbert trying to catch his breath and shaking his head at her lovingly 

 

If only Josie Pye could be here she would probably mocking Anne with her smug attitude that she is so stupid to made such a thing  
and so hideous for a human being that no man would want her as his wife. but Gilbert couldn't agree with her on this. 

Because seeing Anne as she is right now?

 

This only make him love her even more.

 

With him still in the state of a denial of course

 

Anne signed quietly and groaned as she watch them laughing at her and put her face in her palm. causing herself while doing so

 

'This was not really the a time of my life.'

 

On the next day Anne was in the classroom and talking with all the girls with everything that comes up into her mind, Diana who is always   
her Bosom friend noticed that Anne was a bit too jumping and seem to snigger at everything they said even though it's doesn't that funny was odd.   
She doesn't know that Anne is trying with all her might to forget the embarrassed event from yesterday. 

 

And she does it pretty well though

 

If not for a boy particular name's Gilbert Blythe 

 

Whenever he met eyes with Ms.Stacy and they both glanced at Anne he cracked into a laughter every time.   
everyone looked at him confusing with wonder what is so funny that cause Gilbert Blythe to laughing so hard out of no where  
but he couldn't find the way to answer them.

 

This of cause makes Anne to glared dagger dreadfully at him and that make him bellowed even more.

 

And he remain to do so for the rest of the week.


End file.
